One b of a complication
by MadeofScars
Summary: Want a big, fat juicy complication? Well this is the story for you. *Author's note at the start contains a spoiler*
1. Chapter 1

I had this evil, awful idea pop into my head while contemplating the big fat juicy complication coming up later in the season.

* * *

"Mr Deeks, my office please." Hetty said, interrupting the team just before they were due to begin work.

"Sure Hetty, what's up?" Deeks asked in an upbeat tone, after all he had no reason to be afraid, right?

"Someone's in trouble." Sam jibed as Deeks walked around behind him, heading after the smaller woman.

"Oh yeah, he's definitely in trouble." Callen added for good measure.

"Good luck, partner." Kensi said, winking at Deeks as he passed her.

Deeks now apprehensively walked over to Hetty's desk, the playful teasing of his team mates inciting Deeks' fear.

"Mr Deeks, please take a seat." Hetty said gesturing towards the chair.

"Uh Hetty, you sound kind of serious, you're scaring me, what is this about?" Deeks asked, nervously sitting down.

"I have some news regarding a case you previously worked on." Hetty said. The tone of her voice was serious and the eye contact she held with Deeks was beginning to unsettle him.

"Okay?" Deeks responded, looking to get more information from his boss before he started freaking out.

"Come with me, Mr Deeks." Hetty said, standing up in front of him.

"Where are we going?" Deeks questioned, yet followed after her.

"You'll see." Hetty replied.

* * *

"Hetty, what exactly are we doing here?" Deeks asked as they sat down at a dive bar downtown.

"I'll leave you to it, Mr Deeks." Hetty said, leaving the booth and one very confused LAPD detective in her wake. Deeks' confusion was short-lived however as a woman approached him.

"Monica?" Deeks questioned looking at the woman standing before him. She was wearing a long flowing dress clinging tightly to her body, a very visible baby bump stealing all of his attention.

"Hi _Max_, guess this wasn't in your little plan?" Monica said bitterly gesturing towards her stomach.

Deeks stared at her in complete shock unable to formulate a response.

* * *

"Are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Kensi asked as Deeks arrived back at the bullpen a little before 5:30pm.

"I'm fine." Deeks replied, throwing his gear into his bag.

"Really? Because you don't look like it." Kensi said, stepping closer towards him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Can you just drop it?" Deeks said rushing out with all of his stuff, pissed at himself for taking out his frustration on Kensi.

"What's up with Deeks?" Sam asked, having just walked through the corridor of the bullpen as Deeks stormed off.

"I have no idea." Kensi said throwing her arms up in the air.

* * *

"Deeks, let me in!" Kensi said banging on his door later that night.

"You know she's not going to leave, right?" Monica said impatiently, sitting on his couch.

"Just give us a minute alone will you?" Deeks said, gesturing for Monica to disappear into one of the back rooms.

"Hey, I was worried about you when you stormed off, Deeks, what the hell happened today?" Kensi asked pushing past him into the living room.

"I just have some things I need to sort out okay?" Deeks replied watching as Kensi directed her attention towards something behind him.

Deeks turned around to find Monica. "Oh I'm sorry was I supposed to stay hidden?" Monica said sarcastically reaching into Deeks' fridge and helping herself to a bottle of water.

Kensi looked at her in disbelief, noticing immediately the baby bump. As she looked back at Deeks she put two and two together. He looked ashamed, unable to look her in the eye.

With tears glistening in her eyes, Kensi took off, rushing out the door of his apartment.

"Kens, wait!" Deeks said chasing after her.

"No, Deeks. I hope you two are very happy together." Kensi said.

Deeks grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him. "I only found out today, I swear."

"So you invited her to live with you?" Kensi asked.

"No of course not, I invited her around to talk, to sort things out."

"Oh my god, Deeks." Kensi shook her head, her mind immediately going back to the time where she was stuck in her car listening to them getting it on together. Was that when the baby was conceived? Disgusted with the thoughts going on in her head Kensi spun around on her heel and continued to walk away from him.

"Kens, please!" Deeks pleaded.

"No." Kensi got in her car and never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's Note* Thank you for the reviews :)

densilou - Don't worry about the categories I put this story under. My stories always end up morphing into totally different categories once I start writing :)

* * *

*Two days after Finding out about Monica*

"Um excuse me Sir, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kensi asked, tentatively approaching Granger.

"Eric get those sent ASAP." Granger demanded, he had been barking out orders left and right all morning. It was a further minute before he turned his attention towards Kensi.

"In private." Kensi said, gesturing outside the operations center. Granger nodded his head, following after her.

"I've had a long time to think about the assignment we talked about and I just wanted to let you know that I've come to a decision." Kensi said, clasping her hands together in front of her body, gathering the strength to inform him.

Granger's eyebrows immediately raised upon hearing the news, leaning in slightly towards her, he eagerly awaited her answer.

Inhaling a deep breath Kensi found the courage to verbalise her decision. "I want to do it."

"You've made the right decision, Agent Blye." Granger said extending his hand to her.

Kensi shook his hand nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

*One week after the discussion with Granger*

"Kens, please don't go." Deeks said, watching as Kensi packed supplies from the armory into a protective case.

"I have to Deeks, this is the biggest assignment I've ever been offered, it'll be great for my career." Kensi replied, putting ammunition inside the case.

"It's dangerous Kens, and let's face it, you're only going over there to get away from me." Deeks said.

"You do know that not everything revolves around you right?" Kensi said.

"Kens, just because Monica showed up... it doesn't mean that things have to change between us."

"Of course it does Deeks, you're going to be a father, everything is going to change." Kensi sighed, brushing a stray hair out of her face before continuing. "I'm going to Afghanistan and there's nothing you can do or say to stop me." Kensi said picking up the weapon's case and swiftly heading towards the exit.

Deeks inhaled a deep breath, trying to find the words he wanted to say to her. He was fighting an internal battle, conflicted about telling her the truth. Deciding that he had nothing further to lose, Deeks went for it.

"Kens, I love you." Deeks said watching as Kensi stopped in her tracks, her back was still to him so he couldn't see her face. He could only imagine her reaction, he couldn't see the tears pooling in her eyes or the pain etched on her face, he simply watched as she continued to walk out.

* * *

"She still gonna go?" Sam asked as Deeks returned to the bullpen.

Deeks nodded his head, clearly defeated.

Sam sighed, he knew first-hand the dangers of an active warzone. "She's a tough girl, she'll handle herself." Sam said, gently squeezing Deeks' shoulder.

"Detective Deeks, a word please." Granger said gruffly, informing him rather than asking him.

Deeks followed him over to Hetty's office, a place Granger had made himself comfortable in as Hetty was away on personal leave.

"Your partner is going to be away for an extended period of time which leaves you with two options." Granger began by sliding a file across to Deeks. Inside it contained a list of agents that would potentially join the team in Kensi's absense. Deeks quickly skimmed over the list, as Granger continued speaking.

"The first option is finding you a new partner and continuing on, business as usual." Granger said. Deeks couldn't help but snigger at his comment - _as if, _Deeks thought.

"The second option is you returning to LAPD." Granger's tone was emotionless as he delivered the news. "I want a decision by the end of the week." He said, leaving Deeks speechless sitting at the desk.

* * *

Sam was sure to give Deeks enough time to cool off before approaching him in the shooting range. "What'd Granger want?" Sam asked.

"A decision." Deeks said, placing his weapon down on the bench in front of him and changing the target he had nearly obliterated to a brand new one.

"A decision about what?" Sam asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"My future here..." Deeks said, sending the target down the line.

"What'd you tell him?" Sam asked, picking up a pair of earmuffs in preparation for Deeks' next shooting session.

"I said I'd think about it." Deeks said, turning around and picking his gun up.

Once he was satisfied with his efforts, Deeks turned around to face Sam again.

"What's there to think about, Deeks? This is where you belong." Sam said.

Deeks shook his head, if only it were that simple. Working for NCIS wasn't exactly the ideal job with a baby on the way. He had to think about his unborn child now, not just himself.

"Deeks, you want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Sam said losing his patience. It was clear that something else was up.

Deeks remained silent, turning away from him and leaning against the counter of the shooting range booth.

"Kensi's leaving on assignment and now you're thinking of leaving too, what happened between you two?" Sam asked, prying for more information, trying desperately to keep the team from falling apart in front of his eyes.

"Monica's pregnant with my child." Deeks confessed, refusing to turn around and see what he imagined to be Sam's disappointed face staring at him.

"What?" Sam replied, confused at first.

"You remember the case with the stolen diamonds?" Deeks said, sadly, finally turning around to face Sam.

"Monica Davis?" Sam said, the realization finally hitting him.

Deeks nodded his head in response.

"How long have you known about this?" Sam questioned.

"A couple of days."

"And Kensi?"

"She found out a few hours after I did."

"Damn." Sam said, hitting the wall slightly, knowing that Kensi would not be in the optimum head-space for an assignment. "Are you sure this is your kid, Deeks?"

"The dates match-up..." Deeks shrugged, dropping his head down in sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get up, I've had a lot of issues with the site not uploading anything and have lost a lot of content as a result. Hopefully this works.

* * *

Day One - Afghanistan

Kensi's first steps in Afghanistan were confident strides filled with purpose and intent, they had to be for the sake of her cover, for the sake of her life. She knew that one false step could get her killed.

She was here to do a job that involved very real dangers, some were known and others were completely hidden beyond the realm of her control. She was entering an active battlefield while hunting down those responsible for war crimes.

The dangers involved in exposing war crimes were something that she knew all too well. So often those who have endeavoured to reveal the injustices of this world have found themselves targets, either losing their lives or their freedom.

Spotting her hastily scribbled name on a cardboard placard, Kensi approached a gruff man approximately in his early 40s. He introduced himself to her as Jake, a former U.S. Marine turned private contractor. He was involved in several security operations in Afghanistan and Iraq, he would be her new boss for the foreseeable future.

"There ain't much to look at out here." Jake grumbled, as they made their way over the rugged terrain.

"Same as Iraq." Kensi replied, keeping in line with her alias' cover story.

"How many tours did you do?" Jake asked.

"Too many." Kensi replied, staring out the window and maintaining a low profile.

Day One - Los Angeles 

"Where's your partner these days?" Monica asked casually, popping a grape into her mouth as she made herself at home on Deeks' couch.

"She's gone away for a bit." Deeks replied as he tidied up the magazines Monica had left sprawled out all over the floor of his apartment.

"Awww does that hurt?" Monica asked sarcastically.

Deeks simply bowed his head, choosing to ignore the jibe and avoid making eye contact with her. She was winding him up again, something she was getting very good at.

"You miss her don't you?" Monica asked, sitting up on the couch, tilting her head to read Deeks' reaction. "You love her don't you?" Monica said, smiling slightly as she watched Deeks' pained reaction to her continued taunting. "I suppose now is a really bad time to tell you that this baby I'm carrying isn't actually yours?" She said smirking as she walked over to him.

"What?"

"I made this whole thing up." Monica said proudly as she stood directly in front of him.

"You… I… What?" Deeks stammered.

"I wanted you to know how it feels to have your entire world come crashing down around you." Monica said. "How's it feel to be lied to?" Monica asked, getting up into Deeks' face. "How does it feel to know that what's happened in these last few weeks has been a complete and utter lie?"

"It hurts doesn't it?" She said.

"Get out." Deeks said, pointing to the door, trying to control his rage as she continued smirking.

"Have a nice life, _Max_." Monica said, waving goodbye with her head held high. She left his apartment with a sense of accomplishment in exacting her revenge.

Day One Continued - Afghanistan

"You said you're after cash quickly, well this is just the place for you." Jake said as he pulled up outside a building.

"Can't wait." Kensi said, surveying the area around her.

"Basically your job is to eliminate anyone who gets too close, we shoot first, don't ask questions, that is what gets you killed out here, got it?" Jake said.

Kensi simply nodded her head.

"We deal with consequences later, your main priority is protecting the crop." Jake said pointing over towards the vast poppy fields in the background.

"These ragheads know we're making money from it, so if you see em shoot em." Jake said.

Kensi tried hard not to cringe at the language Jake used throughout his tirades. He didn't seem to understand that they were foreign invaders in Afghanistan, exploiting the natural resources with 100% of the profit going offshore.

"You'll be taking the first morning shift, so you better get a good sleep tonight, just remember that I got people lining up to take your place, there's no room for slacking off out here, you got it?" Jake said.

"Got it." Kensi said.

"Good, I'll introduce you to some of the boys, Carter, Sanders, get over here." Jake yelled out, interrupting the two men sitting in the other room, obscured from Kensi's view.

Kensi gasped, unable to contain her surprise as she recognised the man standing before her as none other than Jack. They shared a look of shock that did not go unnoticed by Jake.

"You two know each other?" Jake asked.

"A long time ago, when I was a Marine." Jack answered.

Kensi simply nodded her head and politely smiled, hoping that Jack wouldn't pull her up on her false name as Jake introduced her.

Day One Continued - Los Angeles

"How could I have been so stupid?" Deeks asked, slouching down on the chair in front of Hetty's desk, ignoring the steaming hot cup of tea she had placed in front of him.

"You took her for her word, Mr Deeks." Hetty replied.

"She's a convicted criminal, Hetty… I should have known that she was lying." Deeks replied.

"You've had a lot going on in these last few months." Hetty said gently.

"I've been medically cleared to come back, I'm fine… and I don't need to talk about it with a shrink so save your breath." Deeks said, anticipating her next sentence.

"I was simply suggesting that it is understandable for your judgment to be off, that's all." Hetty replied.

Deeks sighed, he was grateful that Hetty hadn't pulled him up for not checking the paternity of the baby. Maybe he did need to talk to someone. After all, what was it that made him so willing to believe Monica? Was he subconsciously sabotaging his own relationship with Kensi? A million thoughts were swirling around in his head, there was no way he was fit to work another case.

"Is it alright if I have some time off?" Deeks asked.

"Absolutely, take as long as you need." Hetty replied.

Day One Continued - Afghanistan

Late at night Kensi heard a noise coming from just outside her sleeping quarters. She immediately reached for her gun underneath her pillow readying herself to shoot if necessary.

"It's me." Jack said. He could hear her exhale a large breath of air, clearly relieved that her first night would not be marred by a fire fight.

"What the hell are you doing here? Jake made it clear that this sort of thing isn't allowed." Kensi said, trying to keep her tone hushed so nobody would hear them.

"I know but I had to see you, Kensi what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Don't call me that!" Kensi said, pulling him down onto the bed to shush him from speaking any further. "My name is Karmen Winters." She said resolutely. "Got it?" She added.

"Okay, first of all, Jake isn't here right now so calm down, he isn't going to come in and two, when did you change your name?" Jack asked.

"You don't get to ask all of the questions here you know, why the hell are you here?" Kensi asked.

"Okay, that's a fair point, if I tell you why I'm here will you promise to tell me why you're using an alias?" Jack said seeing straight through her cover story. He had spent the afternoon questioning Jake about her history. It didn't exactly match up.

"I'm not promising you anything." Kensi replied.

"Okay, I deserve that." Jack sighed, readying himself to tell her his true motivation. "You deserve the truth." He said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm here because that man out there is a war criminal. He's single-handedly responsible for the slaughter of thousands of innocent people, possibly even more." Jack said.

Kensi could hear the emotion in his voice as he talked about Jake.

"Kensi, Iraq almost destroyed me, the things I saw there... I can't ever forgive myself for what happened over there." Jack said.

Kensi sat forward in anticipation, was Jack finally willing to talk about his experience overseas?

"That video… you know the YouTube one that was leaked? The soldiers shoot up the car with the kids inside and say 'you shouldn't bring kids to a warzone'... that kind of thing happened all the time." Jack said, his voice wavering as emotion started to take over.

"War it... it completely dehumanizes people... guys I considered to be good friends with before we got sent over, I couldn't even speak to them once we got back... I just... I lost a part of myself while I was over there and while I've recovered from most of the symptoms of PTSD, those memories... they're never going to leave me." Jack said.

"This is all about redemption for me... making sure that this asshole pays for the crimes he's committed." Jack said.

Kensi nodded her head, wiping the stray tears from her eyes.

"Your turn." Jack said.

Kensi was silent for several moments, considering the ramifications of blowing her cover and revealing too much. Was Jack really telling the truth? Something told her that she could trust him, perhaps it was the way he had talked to her, the way he finally opened up.

Yet she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth, at least not yet anyway.

"I can't tell you… you're gonna just have to trust me okay?" Kensi said, deciding that it was best to maintain her story given that it was just her first night.

"Okay." Jack agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four – Los Angeles

Deeks lay on his couch staring at the ceiling wondering how his life had gone so wrong. He thought about his conversation with Hetty several days ago as he stared at the piece of paper she had given him. Delicately handwritten was the number of a psychologist she recommended that he talk to.

Despite his pleas he was told in no uncertain terms that Kensi was not able to be contacted throughout the duration of her mission. He wondered what she was doing right now, where she was, what she was thinking about. He knew very little about the assignment and Hetty was not releasing any information to help calm his nerves.

Deeks' thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I thought you could use one of these." Sam said, holding up a six pack of beers as he stood outside the door.

Deeks stepped aside, letting him in.

"Damn Deeks, what happened in here? You're always so insanely tidy." Sam said, pushing a few pieces of paper off his coffee table to make way for the beer. "Yeah yeah, go away Mutt." Sam said, pushing Monty away after several pats to the head.

"My place is a mess just like my life right now." Deeks replied, his voice low and full of despair.

"Come on man, take a seat." Sam said, patting the space beside him on the couch. Unfortunately, Monty took this as his cue to sit down beside Sam. "Dammit." Sam said, standing up and approaching Deeks who now stood across the room from him.

"She was seriously screwed up to do that to you. " Sam said, referencing Monica.

"Thanks. " Deeks said, taking a beer from Sam.

"You can't let her cost you everything though, Granger hasn't found a replacement for you, there's still time to change your mind about going back to LAPD." Sam suggested gently.

Deeks shook his head, slightly smiling at the thought of returning back there. "Sam, I am barely holding it together as it is, you really think I would be any use to you out in the field?"

"You're a damn fine asset to the team, Deeks." Sam replied without a moment of hesitation.

"Yeah well, it wouldn't be the same…" Deeks said.

"No it wouldn't…" Sam said. "You miss her?" He asked. The expression on Deeks' face told him the answer.

Sam chuckled slightly as he took a swig of beer. "I got Eric to hack into her assignment."

Deeks turned his head swiftly towards Sam. "You what?"

"I know, I could get fired for it, I could get Eric fired for it, but you know." Sam shrugged, indifferent to the consequences. "I don't like this assignment, Deeks." Sam confessed, placing his bottle down on the table. "Kensi's not in the right head space to be out there."

"None of this is making me feel any better you know?" Deeks said.

"I know and I'm sorry." Sam sighed. "She's part of a private security team tasked with guarding opium fields."

"Is it connected to the drug trade?" Deeks asked.

"I can only speculate based on what Eric was able to dig up. Something tells me that Hetty knew we'd go digging… she gave us a bone to satisfy our curiosity… but nothing else." Sam said.

"Dammit." Deeks cursed, pacing across the living room.

"Deeks, calm down, Kensi can handle herself."

"How can you say that, Sam?" Deeks said angrily. "She's over there by herself, no back-up, nothing." Deeks yelled, as Sam tried to comfort him he merely pushed him away.

Sam didn't mind being his punching bag, he was just glad that he was letting out his emotions.

When Deeks started to fall down to the floor Sam was there to hold him, placing his arms firmly around him as he completely broke down. All of the months of holding it together and pretending to be alright came crashing down in that moment.

Day Fourteen - Afghanistan

"So… you going to tell me who you're working for already or am I going to have to keep guessing?" Jack asked as they made their way through their daily patrol.

Kensi simply smirked as she walked on ahead of him. It had become a part of their routine, Jack would begin each day by trying to figure out more about her alias.

"Alright, FBI?" Jack asked.

"Nope."

"CIA?"

Kensi shook her head.

"NCIS?"

"Did you see that?" Kensi asked, spotting a dark shadow that vaguely resembled a person in the distance.

"Stop trying to change the subject." Jack replied.

"No, I'm serious, did you see that?" Kensi repeated.

"See what?" Jack asked, immediately looking towards the area Kensi's attention was directed towards.

"That, is that a person?" She asked, pulling her sniper rifle from behind her back as she set it up to take a closer look.

"Oh my god… it's a kid." She said staring down the scope. "Have a look."

Jack got down on his stomach lying beside her to have a closer look. The two shared an uneasy glance knowing that this was not going to end well.

"Fire a warning shot." Jack said.

"What?" Kensi asked.

"Fire close to him, hopefully he goes scampering away." Jack said.

Kensi narrowed her eyes at him in an angry glare.

"Do it before someone else takes the shot." Jack said speaking from experience.

It was too late, before she had a chance shots rang out throughout the field. The next time they looked through the scope the boy lay motionless.


End file.
